Four Horsemen
by LordxZae
Summary: Azriel was just a normal child, until his life is changed forever when he's saved by a goddess and turned into one of her four horsemen. Taking the supernatural world by storm and forging a new pantheon from the smoldering ashes, watch as the four horsemen reforge the world as they know it. DARK AU M FOR A REASON


Underworld, Hades's Palace

"Traitor!" Thanatos shouted at Hades, his voice thick with hatred.

"Coming from you? I'll take that as a compliment." The god responded in a deep voice while smirking at the enraged Reaper.

"Hades, how could you join forces with that battle-hungry maniac, the same one that threatened this same pantheon before!?" Thanatos yelled still, feeling betrayed that his master would turn on his pantheon.

"Well that matters little now Thanatos, You already know too much." A new darker voice said from the doorway behind him. "You!" Thanatos snarled at Kokobiel, leaping toward the man while summoning his scythe. He intended to kill the now and then deal with Hades.

However as soon as his feet left the ground, he felt someone grab his ankle and slam him back into the ground. Winded and dazed Thanatos slowly climbed back to his feet, picking up his scythe in the process.

"Just stay down, you can't beat us."Kokobiel said smugly, creating a pink lightspear to finish the job with. "Like hell i will!" Thanatos yelled as he drew back his scythe again, only to have it snatched out of his hand.

"I don't understand why you insist on using such a useless weapon." Hades said kicking the Reaper across the room, producing a sick crack when he hit the wall. "I mean honestly, what was Nyx thinking giving you this little thing?" He commented before throwing said weapon at the downed Thanatos.

Grunting and wheezing due to his newly broken ribs, Thanatos slowly crawled his way to his feet, using his scythe to steady himself. "You haven't seen me use it to it's best yet." Thanatos wheezed with a small grin on his face behind his skull mask. Suddenly his scythe was shrouded in a dark aura as Thanatos's bronze hand became skeletal.

"Feel the power of Death's angel!"Thanatos shouted at the two men before dashing at them with newfound speed. Disappearing and reappearing infront of the two, suprising them, before slashing at Kokobiel causing the fallen angel to leap away from him before throwing a light spear at the Reaper.

Missed me Reaper, try again." Kokobiel taunted with an evil smile. "But did I?" Thanatos asked, his smile showing from behind his mask.

Looking down at his right arm, Kokobiel saw a small cut on his arm before laughing hysterically. "What is this supposed to do? Kill me?" He asked before trying to create another lightspear with his right arm, only to realized he couldn't even feel it.

"What did you do?!" Kokobiel snarled, his voice dripping with hatred and panic. "Well that matters little now Kok-" Thanatos started speaking before Hades shoved his bident through the Reaper.

"Master, why?" Thanatos questioned weakly, blood leaking from his lips. "It's simple Thanatos, we have alot planned and we don't need anymore risks." Hades answered in a cool voice as the dying Reaper slid off of his bident and into a heap on the floor, his skin cracking before his body burst into shadows.

"Damned Reaper, I'll wipe his whole race from this rock!" Kokobiel raged, having lost all use of his arm at this point. A squad of fallen angels waiting outside the palace finally making their way inside the room "We'll start with that boy he was so excited to train." Hades added in before giving the fallen angels the location of Thanatos's son.

Human-World

"Mom, when's dad getting home so we can eat!" A young black-haired boy called out to his mother. "I'll let you know as soon as he comes through the door Azriel." Yana called out to her son as she looked out of the window, only to spot someone in a black robe approaching the front door.

"Azriel, your father is home!" She called out to the boy who came around the corner to meet. "Honey how long were you outsi-" Yana began then stopped when she saw the hooded individual create a lightspear, causing her blood to run cold. Hurrying to shut the door, she turned to the confused Azriel to tell him to go hide when she saw another hooded figure through the kitchen window.

"Azriel run!" Yana called to her son as the kitchen window was broken and three hooded individuals climbing in, all three holding lightspears. "Wait, what do you want? You can have it, please!" She called out in pure desperation, taking attention off of Azriel who had ran into a closet behind them.

Azriel watched, trying to quiet his breathing, while his mother tried to reason with the fallen. "Shut the hell up already!" One of the angels yelled, slapping Yana to the ground and shoving a lightspear through her chest.

Azriel felt his blood run cool as he watched the altercation from the closet. He covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to muffle his sobs as he watched as the fallen angels defiled his mother's limp corpse one by one, until finally they had enough, her empty eyes still locked on the door.

"Alright now lets go find that kid." The leader of the group announced, pulling his pants back on. However what they hadn't realized was that while they were busy getting dressed the goddess Nyx had already teleported into the house.

"Wait Delphos, do you feel that?" One of the fallen angel lackeys asked his leader. On instinct the leader swirled around lightspear in hand facing a dark corner. "Who's there!?" Delphos shouted to the corner where he felt the immense power was, only to receive no answer.

Suddenly with no warning but a shift in the air, two shadow tendrils shot out of the shadows and grabbed Delphos and another lackey. "Go! Tell Kokabiel!" Delphos shouted to the remaining fallen angel before being dragged into the shadow of darkness so thick not even the glow of his lightspear could illuminate it. Turning to sprint out of the building the remaining fallen angel turned back to his comrades only to be greeted by screams as he briefly saw 3 pairs of red eyes look at him before he flew away in fear.

Minutes passed slowly as the terrified Azriel stood in the closet trying to stifle his panicked breathing. "You can come out now child." A cool female voice called out from the other side of the door.

Hesitating he realized he was found as he slowly backed into the farthest corner of the small pantry. Panic shot over him in waves when he saw the doorknob twist.

"Did you hear me?" The woman's voice asked again as the opened the door. He stared blankly at what appeared to be a small girl, seeing pointed ears sticking out of her long black hair.

However he knew see couldn't be a normal child judging by the predatory leer that she wore on her blood splattered face and her larger than normal bust.

"W-Who are you?" Azriel asked his voice expressing the fear he felt at the moment. "A friend of your father's." She said with a slightly dark grin, though her black eyes held no malice.

"W-Where's my mom?" He asked calmed, if only slightly by the mention of his father. He walked toward her trying to go into the kitchen only to be stopped by a small hand on his shoulder. "You probably shouldn't go out there." She warned in a mono tone turning his head when he tried to look over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't have been forced to watch what you have, damned Thanatos." She thought to herself grimacing at the idea. "Let's go, I'll explain everything later child." She commanded as the opened a pitch-black portal into the wall next to him.

Alarm took over him when he realized she wasn't human, he didn't even know her. "Who are you?!" Azriel said aggressively yanking his shoulder out of her grip. He stood as bravely as he could on shaky legs prepared to go down swinging.

The woman's response to this was to slowly approach him. "I said I'll explain later." She said in a dull tone as she pushed him into the portal only for him to land on a carpet in what he could assume from the large dining table next to him decorated with ornate candles and empty plates.

Crawling back to his feet quickly he watched the portal cautiously waiting for her to step out. "You really should relax, if I wanted you dead you'd be dead by now." The woman's voice spoke matter of factly from behind him causing him to spin and face her.

"Tell me what's going on!" He growled trying to be as threatening as he could, though to little effect on the woman. "Huh, your dad did the same thing when he gets upset." She responded with a mischievous grin. "Where is he?!" He yelled overcome by rage and grabbing her by her collar. This immediately made her grin turn to a look of annoyance as her eyes briefly flashed purple and a shadowy tendril slapped him off of her.

"Dead." She said in a low voice as she looked at the ground. Silence reigned as silent tears slipped out of Azriel's eyes at the news of having lost both parents. "How d-do you know?" His voice cracked as tears stained his bronze face. She didn't respond instead she dropped a bloody skull mask on the table infront of him.

"He sent me to get you." She said noticing the look of confusion growing on his face. "What do you mean? What happened?" He asked solemnly his face in his hands. "Take a seat." She commanded sitting down. "This is gonna be a long story." She trailed off with a sigh.

The next two hours where a blur of information as Nyx, as she had identified her self to be, exlained to the boy the supernatural world, it's factions, and the major events that had occured up to that exact moment. "Wait so you're telling me that you're a greek primordial known as Nyx and are one of the strongest gods of that pantheon." He repeated more to wrap his mind around what she said than to verify.

"Yes." She responded simply with a small grin seeing he was starting to understand. "And those things that k-killed my mom were fallen angels, who are angels that fell due to sin?" This time it was an actual question, which received the same answer. "But what does any of this have to with me and why did they attack us?" Azriel asked again.

"Because your father was one of my hunters, which are humans that i convert into what you would recognize as a Grim Reaper. Though they are rarely skeletal only when at full power." She explained. "Though I when I lost control of the netherworld most of my reapers either where killed by Hades's forces or joined Hades. Your father chose to join Hades though it was under a request from me to keep eyes on the enemy due to my suspicion that Hades was planning something more sinister." She paused eyeing the boy to make sure he was still paying attention, to her suprise he was. "Weird his father was always a bit of an airhead, he must take after his mother." She thought silently before continuing.

"Which brings us here." She said gesturing to the room. "I have a proposal for you, stay here and allow me to turn you into a Reaper and in return I will make you strong enough to avenge your parents if you wish to, or..." She trailed off creating a portal next to Azriel. "Leave and try to live as normal a life as you can until the fallen angels find you again." She offered with a predatory grin, noticing the boy stiffen at the mention of fallen angels.

Seeing the pointlessness of taking the second offer Azriel looked at her with a brief look of hope. "How would you make me strong enough to fight those monsters?" Her reply was to close the portal and abruptly stand up, beckoning him to follow her as she led him to a very minimalistic room that only contained a king-sized bed with a nightstand next to it and an empty bookshelf.

"First you should rest, tommorow is going to take everything you have to survive so it's best to be 100 percent." Nyx advised in her usual cool, commanding tone before walking away into a different part of the large mansion.

Approaching the large bed Azriel took only a moment to admire the cool feeling of the silk sheets before deciding it would probably be best to go to sleep before the unknown trials that awaited him tommorow.


End file.
